Logan's Goodbye
by The Great Shipwreck Of Life
Summary: "Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal"


**On****e random One-shot after listening to "Vesper's Goodbye" by Nick Jonas and the Administrations over and over multiple of times. So the story line is that Logan has cancer and the doctor said that he is dying, and you can only image what Camille, his girlfriend, is going through, and the boys.  
**

**Logan's Goodbye**

* * *

"Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal."

Camille's Point of View

Here I am at the hospital crying because the doctors told me you were dying. There are so many thoughts going though my mind at this point. Pain, sadness, scared out of my mind, shocked, worried, heart broken, and so much more, but no words can describe how I really feel exactly. Oh how I wish I could do something, anything in the world to stop this, but I can't. All I can do is sit there helplessly and watch you as you suffer.

Cancer. Its the scariest word to hear from the doctor. Even if the person who does have it, you don't even know, you still feel scared for that person, but knowing the person who has it is just...unbearable. I remember the day that the doctor told me you had cancer. What I didn't remember was the reason why it had to be you. I didn't see this coming. I never though it would end this way. It shouldn't have ended this way. You where only 16 years old, young, and healthy, but why did you have to go so early in your life. You had many years ahead of you. Your future was bright and success, but its to late now.

Silence was all that could be heard, but the sound of your heart monitor beeping every 3 seconds. Time was ticking and you only had a few more minutes left of living.

"How is he?" I heard Kendall's voice from behind me. I turned around to see Carlos, Kendall, and James walking into the room with sad expressions on all of there faces and there heads held down. Even the happy-go-lucky, Carlos that never stopped smiling had teary eyes and a big frown painted on his face.

"Same." I whispered quietly, but I knew they could hear me perfectly. I closed me eyes and sniffed up some tears. I felt a hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me, but nothing was going to make me feel better, but the doctor to come in and tell me he is going to be okay and live, but I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Maybe we should leave him alone and let him rest." I heard James say. I could hear his voice very clearly and well. So I was guessing he is the one with his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm staying. You guys can go, but I'm staying." I stated. I heard Carlos sigh and sit down in a chair next to me. I opened my eyes to Logan lying in his hospital bed with his eyes closed, but his monitor still going. I turned my head to the right of me and saw Carlos.

"I'm staying too." Carlos said. I saw Kendall and James both pull up a chair on the other side of Logan, and both nod agreeing that they were going to stay by his side to.

Minutes passed by, but its seemed like years have gone. My eyes widen when I heard Logan make a moan, and shift a inch. All of our eyes where on Logan. I saw your eyes open, but they were only opened half way. They shined like diamonds in the night sky. Burning brighter then the sun, and I felt like I was about to break down into tears just because of that shift and moan.

"Logan? Can you hear me buddy?" Carlos keep asking Logan, but he never responded. Logan just looked at me, and I could tell that you were struggling to smile.

I couldn't help it anymore. I moved over closer to you and lead in to kiss you on his lips. Its wasn't to long or to short. About halfway through I could feel him try to kiss back, but it was very weak. I didn't mind one bit though. I pulled away and saw that Logan had both of his eyes fully shut closed.

"No, no,no, no!" I started to yell and stand up straight in my chair causing it to fall backwards to the ground making a loud noise when it hit the floor. "Please, please you can't leave me...not now." I cried.

"I... love..you." Logan struggled to say. His eyes where both still closed shut. That right there made me break down into tears. They were flowing out like a river. I clanged on to Carlos because he was the closest person to me, and cried into his shoulder. They were soft quiet whimpers and sniffs every now and then.

I heard nothing.

I looked up from Carlos' shoulder and looked back at the heart monitor that was behind me. It stopped. Saying that there is no more Logan. That your time has come to an end.

"No, please don't leave me." I sniffed, but nothing. I buried my face back into Carlos' shoulder and sob some more.

"I think we should go now." I heard Kendall say. We all stood up and headed towards the door. I was the last one in line to leave. When I was halfway out the door I looked back at you for a few seconds. I walked back up to you one more time, for the last time, and bent down and kissed you tender lips goodbye. I grabbed my coat that was hanging on the hook and slowly walked to the door leaving you behind.

The only thing I didn't understand was why it had to be you.


End file.
